Unknowing the Truth
/ ) Cris Formage as Director Mode character (Enhanced Version only) |protagonists = Michael De Santa |unlockedby = Exercising the Truth |image = UnknowingTheTruth-GTAV.png |unlocks = Epsilon Tract collection challenge |game = V |fail = Wasted Busted Tailgater destroyed |name = Unknowing the Truth |caption = Beginning of the mission, at the Epsilon Program Building.}} Unknowing the Truth is a Strangers and Freaks mission in Grand Theft Auto V. This is the final mission from The Truth mission series given to protagonist Michael De Santa by the Epsilon Program. Overview Michael is summoned to the Epsilon Program building by Cris Formage to help him transport a load of "apocalypse funds" offshore to the Cayman Islands. Michael gives Cris a final donation of $50,000 and agrees to help transport the money. Michael is given charge of an Obey Tailgater (in the Epsilon colors and with the license plate "K1FFLOM") which is loaded with duffel bags full of money. Michael travels in convoy with a single baby blue Landstalker and two baby blue Sentinel XS to the drop-off point behind the Burton, Los Santos Customs. There, the convoy is met by a Maverick prepared to take the funds. The player has two choices as to how to conclude the mission. #Michael exits the car at the drop-off point. He is greeted by an Epsilon member Jesse coming from the helicopter. Jesse, thanking Michael for his services, leads him down a nearby stairwell to a parking lot where he presents Michael with his reward, a rusty Tractor. Jesse worships the Tractor briefly, then scuttles away. Returning to the drop-off points reveals that all Epsilon vehicles have disappeared. #Michael chooses to betray the Epsilon Program. At any point upon entering the Tailgater, Michael can flee the convoy. Michael can also choose to attack the Epsilon members collected at the drop-off point. With either choice, Michael will immediately become targeted by angry and heavily-armed Epsilon guards. Michael must evade or kill the guards on the ground as well as the now-following Maverick, all the while protecting the Tailgater. Once Michael has eliminated or escaped from the Epsilon guards and lost any resulting wanted level, the mission will end. Michael keeps the money (which amounts to $2.1 million) in the Tailgater. If Michael chooses option 2, after the mission ends, he receives an angry call from Cris Formage, condemning his betrayal and ungratefulness towards the Epsilon Program as well as revoking his enlightenment. An irate Formage brands Michael as "Unsaveable" and "the fertilizer of the 10th paradigm" and threatens to destroy his life and career. Michael laughs at Formage and announces that he's taken the money as a "refund" and mockingly bids him goodbye, saying "Got to go, brother-brother. Kifflom", much to Formage's fury. Afterwards, Michael will receive a text from Marnie Allen, expressing her absolute disappointment of him for betraying the Epsilon Program, stating to him that in her eyes his "ingratitude and self-centeredness of your actions is unforgiveable." However, she tells him that if wanted to have a chance of redeeming himself, he must write the Epsilon tract by finding the 10 Epsilon Tracts that make up it. Mission Objectives *Follow the cult convoy. *Park the car in the marked area. *Get out of the car. *Follow the cult member. (If the player doesn't want to betray the cult) *Kill all the cult members. (If the player betrays the cult) *Escape the police. (If the player betrays the cult) Gold Medal Objectives *Cult Intervention - Kill all Epsilon security. *Show me the Money - Steal the Epsilon money and escape. Possible Deaths If Michael chooses to betray the Epsilon Program: * Jesse - Can be killed by Michael De Santa for attempting to kill him in his betrayal of the Epsilon Program and stealing the Tailgater containing $2,100,000. * Numerous members of the Epsilon Program - Can be killed by Michael De Santa for attempting to kill him in his betrayal of the Epsilon Program and stealing the Tailgater containing $2,100,000. Aftermath Daily Globe Newspaper (Only if Michael betrayed the cult) "It has been a bizarre few weeks for the Epsilon Program. Reports indicate Epsilon's founder and leader, Cris Formage, has absconded amid accusations of a car theft ring and money laundering operation. Clearly Epsilonism is living up to its reputation as the "American religion". Mr. Formage had claimed to be close to completion of the great scriptural work of Epsilonism - The Epsilon Tract. Although now what happens to the religion, or the book without its founder, is a question we don't know the answer to". Text Messages (If Michael doesn't betray the cult) Marnie Allen - "Kifflom, brother. You are now truly one of us and are ready to write the tract, which has already been written... WE WORSHIP KRAFF WHERE THE EARTH REACHES OUT TO THE 9Th PARADIGM." (If Michael betrays the cult) Marnie Allen - "Kifflom. The ingratitude and self-centeredness of your actions is unforgiveable in my eyes but Kraff is not without mercy. To have a chance of redeeming yourself, you must write the tract, which has already been written... WE WORSHIP KRAFF WHERE THE EARTH REACHES OUT TO THE 9Th PARADIGM." Gallery Tailgater-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|The Tailgater used during the mission (Rear quarter view). Landstalker-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|The Landstalker in the mission (Rear quarter view). KifflomPlate-GTAV-EpsilonProgram.png|The Kifflom license plate on the Tailgater, stylized as K1FFLOM. Maverick-heilcopter-kifflom-GTAV.png|The special baby blue Maverick used in the mission. Video Walkthrough Trivia *This is the only appearance of Cris Formage in GTA V, although he does appear in Grand Theft Auto Online. He is one of a handful of characters from the 3D universe to make an appearance in the HD continuity, having previously been heard on the radio in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *If the player chooses to betray the cult, the radio in Michael's Tailgater will always be tuned into Los Santos Rock Radio and the song "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" by Elton John will always play once the mission is completed. *Cris mentions that the money is to be delivered to the Cayman Islands, known for being a tax haven. Earlier in the game Weazel News reports that the Epsilon Program was denied it's religion status and as such their income was subject to taxation, further confirming the Program as a scam. *During this mission, the nearby Los Santos Customs will be closed. *There are different ways to acquire at least one unique baby blue vehicle: **The Tailgater with custom plates can be kept after the mission, if the player chose to assault the guards and keep the money. **To get the Landstalker or Sentinel XS, simply start shooting the guards in the Landstalker and at the gates as soon as the mission starts. Sentinel XSs will pull up at both entrances. Once these guards are killed, the doorway of the Epilson building can sometimes be used as a safe hiding spot from the cops if accessed early enough. The police will arrive and will either disperse shortly after or shoot at the helicopter. Once the police leave it will be safe to take out the Maverick. Quickly get back into the Tailgater and drive to Michael's home's garage (it is advised to keep it empty). Parking the Tailgater will end the mission and Michael will receive the $2.1 million. If the player hurries fast enough to the Epilson building, the Landstalker and Sentinel XSs will still be there. Simply take one and drive it into Michael's garage. Once a Sentinel XS or Landstalker is also parked in the garage, the remaining cars at the compound will de-spawn and be unobtainable. **To get the Maverick, the pilot must be killed first, then the guards. Stay close to the helicopter and once finished the mission, the helicopter is unlocked and Michael can enter it. **If the player wants to get all vehicles, he/she can just get one vehicle then fail the mission by abandoning the money and press exit if the retry option is shown, then start the mission again and get one again. *It is most likely that betraying the Epsilon Program is the canon choice, since both objectives for the gold medal require the player to betray the cult. *If Michael arrives at the mission trigger in a vehicle other than his default car, that vehicle may later be found parked in his safehouse driveway. *If the player skips the opening cutscene, Michael will not lose the $50,000 Cris asks for as a final donation. This bug is fixed in the PC version. However, if the player fails the mission and chooses the retry option, the money will be returned to Michael and the mission will automatically restart skipping the first cutscene. Michael can then keep the $50,000. *Regardless of the player's choice, some in-game media still say that Cris disappeared with a large sum of money. Navigation }}de:Vergiss die Wahrheit pl:Zapomnienie prawdy Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Epsilon Program